Self-Fulling
by falseconceptions
Summary: The beta and alpha kids get warped into Jade's island. When on the island they find secrets of their parallel selves, magic, and adventures beyond their wildest dreams. However, once on the island, their fate will be entrusted to The Hero. Or, more specifically, the Batterwitch and Lord English. Otherwise known as "Yet Another Story About Angst Kids, Love Triangles, AND Mystery".


I don't own Homestuck or the characters or any of that jazz. The beginning will be slow, but updates will be frequent until otherwise notified. Sorry for my crappy writing, but hey, what can a poor soul like me do?

Warnings: **angst, love shenanigans, violence―strifes, blood, injuries, murders that are not too relevant to the main characters―and psychological BS that everyone loves. But most of these warnings aren't even in this chapter so what the hell am I even trying to say here. **

* * *

A dark grey rock stood implanted into the shore as the water rises up, making a wave. The wave was quick to kiss the lonely rock, moving it slightly, trying to bring it to higher ground. Wet, damp sand ran through the wrinkles of the mineral, getting stuck here and there, as the wave tried to wash the dirt off of the rock. A soft breeze was formed―humming alongside the salt water―that was meant to irritate the natural flow of this scene, but for some unknown reason it only added onto what was already there, strengthening it.

This rock was not monstrous nor a pebble, but was just enough to host a small boy of the age of five. The boy, enjoying the continuous waves dance on top and under the rock, had his eyes closed and face up. Wind smacked around his body―not enough to off balance his stance―as the heat surged through him from an unknowing source. This heat was not from a sun, or anything the boy was familiar with, but nonetheless he enjoyed it. His little body, barely the size of an average three year old, untensed as his eyes dried off from leftover tears. This rock was perfect for the boy.

This wasn't so bad, the boy thought to himself. Actually, he was thrilled by this experience! Never had he ever gone to the beach before, well, even if this wasn't real life he could still say that now he knew how it felt at the beach! Running a hand through the mess of his hair, he opened his big, blue eyes, seeing a lighter blue up in the sky.

"How beautiful!" He smiled, buck teeth exposing.

A noise unlike the natural flow of this area began to erupt behind the boy. Turning his head just slightly, he saw out of the corner of his glasses that there was now another person here! Immediately he stood up and waved, wailing his arms in a movement that was slightly awkward yet still appealing to the other, new person that had arrived.

This other, new person that arrived was a young girl, age five, with untamed hair that flowed nicely to her knees. She was tall, taller than the boy, but had that same sun kissed skin tone. It was already evident that when she grew up, her body would be lean, tall, and very skinny. Although she had a little pudge, baby pudge, she would still grow up to have the body of a stereotypical model.

The girl, seeing the boy through her round glasses, became ecstatic to see another person. She jumped up and down, copying what the boy was doing, and then ran through the water. When the water level became more in depth, she began to swim over to him, not minding how her clothes stuck to her body; she was a fantastic swimmer.

Once she got close enough to the rock, the boy ceased his happy dance and then proceeded to get on his hands and knees, holding out a hand for her to use. Taking it without any hesitance, she used him to his full capability as she climbed up. Once up, she goofily smiled at him. Instinct now gone, an awkward silence fell between the two as neither kids knew what to do.

The girl huffed as her chest floated highly, finally deciding on doing something that didn't portray herself as an insecure wrench―that was what she called herself sometimes, not really knowing the full meaning behind it. Holding out her hand she huffed, "I'm Jade Harley."

The boy, taking her hand, smiled. "I'm John Egbert." His voice was soft and sweet but he knew what he was doing. His father had taught him the proper ways of introducing oneself at an early age, to which he was now grateful for.

"John! What a fun name!" Jade's voice was high pitched and laced with wonder.

"Thanks," John muttered. He wasn't trying to be rude but he did have something on his mind. He just had to get it off his chest now that there was another person here. "Where are we?"

The smile on the girl widened slightly. "At my home! I live here on this island!"

"So where's my home?"

Jade's nose wrinkled as she thought. Shaking off the water―John saying "Ewww" when the cold sea-water hit him―, Jade yawned. "I dunno. Where do you live?"

"Wa...Wash..Washintan?" John asked, not really sure.

Jade shrugged, not knowing where that was. Her face saddened a bit until an idea popped into her mind. "There's a map in my Grandpa's study!"

Jumping back into the water, Jade made some hand movements that meant for John to follow. When he shook his head, she was about to ask him why he wasn't coming. Before she could, he whimpered, "I don't know how to swim."

Making an "ooh" face, Jade quickly tried to form a solution. When she did she opened her arms up and said, "That's okay! Just hold onto me!"

John glanced at her questioningly but did what she asked anyways. Carefully climbing down, he tried to remain calm. He could trust this girl, he repeated to himself. She was kind. She was sart. She knew what she was doing. As his foot touched the water, he shrieked. Jade laughed a little until John glared at her harshly. She swam as close as she could towards him, and then turned around.

"Grab my back and hold on." John did as he was told. Shivering as the salty sea began to freeze him, he held tightly onto Jade, scared.

Jade was just glad that he was as small as he was or else she wouldn't have been able to do this. He was what? Three? But there was a feeling inside of her that said otherwise. Maybe she shouldn't judge him for his height! She seemed to be seven, maybe a short eight year old, by how tall she was. A guilty feeling rose in the pits of her stomach as she told herself not to voice those thoughts, ever.

It took Jade a while to swim all the way back to shore, mostly because she had extra weight but also because the sun was going to set soon. Soon all of the sand will be engulfed into water, all the way up to the cliff that hung over the beach. When they got close enough to the shore that Jade could walk, she instinctively stood up. Forgetting about John, she took a step from him. He had fallen from her back when she stood and the place where they were at was enough for him to drown. Hearing a splash, she turned around and gasped, remembering her companion. Dunking into the water to get him, she sprouted apologies to the smaller child.

After a few coughs, John told her that it was okay.

"I'll hold you up 'till you can walk, okay?" Jade said as she scoped John into her arms. He did a grunt, not so happy about how she was carrying him, but said nothing about it. He didn't want to be in the water longer than what he had to be.

"I'll teach you how to swim later, but for now we should probably go back to my house and eat, then look at the map!" John nodded. Yes, he was getting hungry right now. Which he was amused about―he thought people in dreams didn't get hungry?

Jade quickly walked over to the bottom of the cliff after getting out of the water. John, free of her arms, ran to catch up to her fast pace.

"Are we gonna climb?" John asked as Jade groped the cliff. Jade nodded and then began climbing. "Isn't there another way?"

"No, night time is coming. That means that all of this will be underwater soon. We have to move quickly John!" Jade said as she rushed up the cliff.

John followed her lead. He grabbed a handful of the cliff and then began to climb. At first, John kept slipping which led to small scrapes and cuts. He didn't complain, though. John couldn't afford it. All of his breath was for his survival; the little brain of his understand the situation that he was now in even if his heart has yet to fully comprehend it.

After getting halfway there, Jade looked under her to see where John was. Another stream of guilt overtook her… How come she always forgot about John? She didn't know it, but it was because she had never had to look after anyone but herself. The guilt oozed out of her system as she saw him not too far behind her.

"You doing okay, John?" Jade asked, concerned when she saw him almost fall to his demise. He nodded as he continued to climb up, noticing that Jade had stopped for him to catch up. Once caught up, she continued.

It wasn't surprising that Jade got to the top before John did. Looking down while sitting on the edge of the cliff, she reached out her hand. John glanced up and happily took it as she lifted him up to his level. She easily saw how he was breathless, sore, and tired. But the sun was setting and Grandpa always told her that it was dangerous for anyone to be out here when it was dark!

Too bad Grandpa was not here anymore.

* * *

_I Don't Want To Go To Sleep (for every time i rest i drown)_


End file.
